


Boy Barry and the Diaper Change

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Grodd and His Baby Flash [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ABDL, Adult Coloring Book, Bestiality, Birthday Presents, Brainwashing, Diaper changing, Diapers, Dildos, Dirty Diapers, Dubious Consent, Eating Out of a Diaper, Guilt, Inappropriate Kids Gifts, M/M, Mental Age of a Baby, Mental Age of a Young Boy, Mind Manipulation, Pacifier - Freeform, Porn Watching, Scat, Sex Toys, Shit Eating, Tongue Bath, baby Oliver, mental age regression, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has just had another birthday with a lot of great new gifts. But his baby brother Ollie needs a diaper change and Papa Grodd is busy with work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Barry and the Diaper Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSPNLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSPNLover/gifts).



> Just so that no one is confused on this, even though Barry and Oliver think of themselves and are refereed to as kids, their bodies are still that of a grown ups.

Barry was estatic as he got the disc out of the DVD case and placed it into the player. He had been wanting a Televison for what felt like forever, but he found it odd that he knew of such a device when he had never seen one before in his short life. But now that he was a big boy of seven his papa had gotten him one for his birthday. Papa had also gotten him a DVD player since they couldnt get any actual channels down here, but Barry didnt really care about wether he had TV channels or not, he had five movies he could chose from and watch over and over again. He never thought to question on how he had known what a television was when he had never seen one before in his short life. He also never question how he knew immediately how to work the TV and DVD player, or how Papa had managed to get electricity down here to run it (or for that matter for the spot lights that Roy had installed into the ceiling).

Barry pressed play on the remote and sat down next to his baby brother on the blanket that was spread out on the cold concrete floor. Barry waited paitently for the movie to begin; out of all five of the films his papa had gotten him yesterday, this one was his favorite. He liked all of them though, Disney's Tarzan and Mighty Joe Young (he liked that one because the gorilla reminded him of his own papa), Pissing Cockz School Volumes One and Two, but none could beat this one, Barn Men, a full hour and a half of men happily being bred by horses and dogs. 

Barry reached over to his left and grabbed one of the dildos he had gotten for his birthday out of the pile of toys (a mixture of regular kids toys and adult toys) he and his brother had accumulated. Not only had Papa gotten him a TV, DVD player and movies, he had also gotten Barry three diffrent colored dildos and box of crayons with a coloring book filled with men having sex in every kind of position imaginable. It had definetly been a good birthday.

Baby Ollie sat in his puffy diaper beside Barry staring at the large screen and sucking on his hand-me-down pacifer. Barry started sucking on his own green dildo as if it too were a pacifer and this was a competion between the two boys. If this were a competition Barry would definetly win, Barry liked winning.

As Barry looked at his baby brother though, he couldnt help wonder why he wasnt aging, Barry had already had more than a couple of birthdays since Baby Ollie had gotten here, and poor Ollie was still the same infant age. Papa says that its because Ollie is fighting the reality of the situation he is in, but that didnt make any sense to Barry, why would anyone ever want to fight such a spectacular exsistance as the one Barry and Ollie had. 

The farmer in the adult film was just starting to take the first horse's dick in his mouth when Papa came into their large, domed, underground living space with a familar looking man unconsious and drapped over Papa's shoulder. Something inside Barry's head told him that the man was named Wells, and that this man was a bad man. 

"Papa" Barry shouted excidetly, but his papa continued on through into another chamber off their own (there seemed to be a maze of inner-connected chambers down here where they lived). Papa must be at work, and Barry knew better than to interrupt his father at work. 

Barry had just returned his attention back to the movie when he smelled it. He knew the mouthwatering scent imediately, and realized that his baby brother was going to need a diaper change. He had watched his papa change Ollie's diapers what seemed like a million times, and it was clear that Papa was bussy so Barry thought he should be a helpful son and change Ollie's diaper for Papa.

Barry put the film on pause and got to work imediately, gathering a fresh disposable diaper along with baby powder and wipes. He laid his brother down gently and then began to carefully undo the diaper around his brother's waist. The smell intensified as he removed the diaper and saw the large deposit of moist, squishy shit in the bottom of his brother's diaper. It looked so appetizing that Barry wanted to just shove his face in and begin eating it out, but he knew he shouldnt. Papa hadnt given him permision to eat his brother's shit, getting to eat shit was a priviledge and a treat, and Barry would be a bad boy if he ate this right here and right now. He could go ask Papa for permission, but Papa was clearly bussy and...

Barry shoved his face into the diaper and began to eat the shit as if he were a wild dog deprived of food for years. He couldnt get the brown, sort-of-liquidy shit onto his tounge fast enough and then down his throat. It was over far to quickly and then the diaper was empty, but his brother still had shit smeared all over his smooth, hairless ass (Grodd's good friend and servant Roy would usually come down every other day and when he did he would shave Baby Ollie's and Barry's asses and groins to keep them good and hairless like good little kid's bodies should be) and forgoing the wipes Barry began cleaning his baby brother's behind with his tounge.

"Does that feel better" Barry asked his his baby brother as he applied plenty of baby powder to Ollie, after getting his behind good and clean. Barry could remember back to when he was still in diapers, how he had loved the warm feel of them, the way they would hug his lower area so strongly and gentle. He could remember sitting in a dirty diapper for a full day, Papa refusing to change him, calling him 'his dirty baby boy' and Barry hadnt minded, it had felt good, right actually, to sit all day in that urine soaked diaper with smooshy shit filling the back side. But for some reason Ollie didnt seem to have the same fondness for wearing dirty diapers, and that was just one more thing about his baby brother Barry didnt understand.

Barry gently wrapped the new diapper around Baby Ollies hips and secured it in place, the top of the diaper just barely came to Ollie's belly button. He helped Ollie sit back up in front of the TV, and turned the movie back on before remembering about the dirty diaper he had just ate from. Guilt washed over him again in waves, he had been a bad boy and he knew he should tell papa what he'd done, but that would make papa upset with him and that was the last thing Barry wanted. Barry could handle being punished, but upsetting his Papa (the best papa any boy could ever have), in anyway was one of the worst things imaginable.

Barry eyed the trash can and knew he had to get rid of the evidence. He wadded the diaper up in his hands and pushed it all the way to the bottom of the half-filled can.

He returned to his brother's side on the floor and began watching the film intently, watching as two men now played with a donkey, their tounges running up each side of the long beautiful cock.

\--------------------------

Grodd knew of Barry's misdeeds. Having complete access to the young man's mind made secrets pretty much impossible. Though the look of guilt on Barry's face would give the boy away without Grodd's special abilities. 

Grodd had thought first about punishing Barry, but then thought better of it. Sure the boy had misbehaved in a way, but it was to eat his baby brother's shit right out of the diaper, and that showed Grodd just how far the super fast human (not that the boy knew he had super fast abilities) had fallen, the fact that the boy was trying to eat even more shit was a great thing. And the fact that the boy felt guilty, not because he had ate shit, but because he had done something he knew he wasnt suppose to, that he worried about upsetting his papa, well that just went to show Grodd how great of a father he really was. It was, as humans say, the icing on the cake. 

When Grodd had started this experiment it was more about regrowing the superhuman to reshape him into a loyal fighter and sex toy for Grodd, he never thought he would actually grow to feel like a father so much. But how could he not with such a great kid like Barry. Now Ollie, he still had some work to be done to.


End file.
